Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially components such as light emitting diodes (LED), are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
The growth in functionality has resulted in new uses and applications. However, new uses and applications for the components compete for limited resources already distributed amongst many other existing systems or components therein.
Thus, a need still remains for an electrical system with improved lighting configuration that provides optimized light intensity and durability. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.